ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Time To Change
Time To Change is the first episode of Ben 10: New Era Plot Fistrick began to charge out of the Bellwood bank. When suddenly, Ben Tennyson appeared. Fistrick headbutted Ben, as Ben began to attack him. Gwen attacked Fistrick and questioned Ben. Fistrick then charged at Gwen, however, Gwen teleported right behind him. Ben rolled up his sleeves and knocked out Fistrick. Fistrick collapsed on the floor. Kevin and Rook walked towards Ben and Gwen. Kevin congratulated Ben, however, Ben wished he actually had powers; so he could save the world properly. Ben walks towards Mr. Baumann's and asks him a question, he asks him that if he'll get any any powers. Mr. Baumann replied saying that superpowers are fictional, when suddenly, Gwen teleports in the room and asks Ben to come with her. Ben followed. Within 2 seconds of travel, Ben and Gwen arrive at Galvan Prime, home of first thinker Azmuth. Azmuth introduces himself to Ben, and Ben introduces himself to Azmuth. Azmuth walks indoors, and introduces his project he worked on for over 1000's of years. Gwen tells Azmuth that Ben could be suitable with the Omnitrix. Azmuth agrees... As they approached the room, Azmuth introduces the Omnitrix. Ben looks at the watch, surprised. Azmuth takes the Omnitrix, passes it to Ben and within 2 minutes, Myaxx appears and introduces herself to Ben. When suddenly, Vilgax blew up the roof of Azmuth's laboratory. Vilgax commands Azmuth to give him the Omnitrix. Azmuth commands his drones to attack. Gwen asks Ben to transform. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transformed into his first alien: Feedback. Feedback kicked Vilgax towards a Galvan Temple. Vilgax threw a boulder at Feedback, however, Feedback one punched the boulder. Vilgax began shooting lasers at Ben, however, Feedback absorbed them, he leaped and blasted Vilgax to the point Vilgax was knocked towards a building. Vilgax didn't even feel a thing, so Feedback ran towards Vilgax, but timed out before he could even unleash his next attack. Vilgax picks up Ben from his arm and threw him back towards Azmuth's lab. Gwen cast a spell at Vilgax to make him powerless, however the spell didn't affect him. Ben stood up, and told Azmuth that he is useless with the Omnitrix, however Azmuth disagreed. Azmuth tells Ben that Vilgax is just greedy for the Omnitrix, this gave Ben a huge idea. Ben ran behind Azmuth's lab and began to transform into the next alien: Way Big. Vilgax looks up and sees Ben as Way Big. Way Big walks towards Vilgax and steps on him. Vilgax is squished. Azmuth calls in Luhley and asks for her to "turn Ben into Gravattack". She flew towards Ben. Way Big sees Luhley and tells her to turn him into a different alien. Luhley transforms Ben into Gravattack and makes Vilgax orbit him. Gravattack launches Vilgax back to his ship. Vilgax is defeated. Back in Earth, Ben tells Rook and Kevin the story on how he got the Omnitrix. Kevin and Rook smile. The episode ends with Ben looking at the Omnitrix as he shouts his first catchphrase: "It's Hero Time!" Major Events *Ben and his gang make their first appearance *Vilgax and Fistrick make their first appearance *Feedback, Way Big and Gravattack make their first appearance Characters *Ben Tennyson (First Appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (First Appearance) *Kevin Levin (First Appearance) *Rook Blonko (First Appearance) *Mr. Baumann (First Appearance) *Azmuth (First Appearance) *Myaxx (First Appearance, cameo) *Luhley (First Appearance) Villains *Fistrick (First Appearance) *Vilgax (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Feedback (First Appearance) *Way Big (First Appearance) *Gravattack (First Appearance) Trivia *This episode is based on how Ben got the Omnitrix and managed to defeat Vilgax first try... Category:Ben 10: New Era episodes